


maybe you can stay with me, here

by caminahz



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila sighs again, taking another sip of her water. "Can't sleep," she answers honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you can stay with me, here

prompt [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114832012877/person-a-of-your-otp-cant-sleep-and-or-is-an)

* * *

 

She couldn't sleep. Again.

Camila slides out of her bunk and makes her way towards the tour bus kitchen, glancing at the clock on the microwave before opening the door to the refrigerator as quietly as possible and pulling out a bottle of water.

_3:42 AM._

This has become common for the small Latina; staying up until the wee hours of the morning unable to fall into her favorite place: dreamland. 

Camila knows she'll barely be able to keep her eyes open once she and the girls reach Los Angeles and begin their very busy day. California tour stops are always the worst.

She leans her body against the counter, sighs, and twists the top to her bottle, taking a small sip. She listens to the quiet rumble of the bus and the quiet breathing of the other occupants of the bus. 

"Walz?" 

Camila turns her head toward the sound, eyes focusing on her favorite Polynesian. "Oh, hey, China," she answers in a whisper. "I didn't even hear you get up."

"I'm like a ninja, you know. Watch out, I could be a contract killer and you'd never know, Mils," Dinah jokes in the same tone, walking up to where Camila is standing. "Why are you up?"

Camila sighs again, taking another sip of her water. "Can't sleep," she answers honestly.

"Again?" Dinah asks incredulously, her eyebrows knitting together, "When was the last time you slept at  _night_?" 

Camila shrugs, "New York, maybe? I don't know, I can never sleep anymore," she runs a hand through her hair, "This owl life does not work with our schedule, I'm telling you." 

"We shared a room in New York," Dinah recalls, a small smile spreading across her lips, "Was that really the last time you got right to sleep? When we cuddled?" 

"I guess," Camila shrugs again, "Maybe you've got that magic touch. I need to be in your arms every night," she jokes, face quickly heating up.

"Well, I don't know about  _every_  night, who knows when you'll annoy me to the breaking point," she brushes some of Camila's hair out of her face, dropping the hand short after and holding it out for Camila to grab, "But tonight you're sleeping with me. You need your beauty rest, you're looking a little rough."

"Wow, thanks," Camila replies sarcastically, intertwining her fingers with Dinah's, "You really know how to make me feel loved and beautiful, Cheens."

"Hey," Dinah begins, walking with Camila towards her own bunk, letting the smaller girl get in first and climbing in after, "I'm just speaking the truth." 

"Sure," Camila agrees, dismissively, turning and facing the wall. These are the nights she treasures the most; the ones where it's just her and Dinah being themselves and enjoying each others company.

"Hey," Dinah begins again, softer this time. She leans close to Camila's ear, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her backwards, closer to herself, "You wouldn't be in my bunk right now if I didn't think you were the most beautiful girl on this bus." 

Camila blushes, grateful that she's facing the wall and that it's dark in the bunk. She sits her hand on top of Dinah's on her waist and laces her fingers with Dinah's.

"Good night, Mila," Dinah says moving Camila's hair to the side and pressing her lips to the back of the older girl's neck.


End file.
